The disclosure relates to a touch window.
A touch window is installed on a display surface of an image display device such as a cathode ray tube (CRT), a liquid crystal display (LCD), a field emission display (FED), a plasma display panel (PDP), and an electro-luminescence device (ELD), so that a user inputs predetermined information into an electronic appliance by pressing the touch panel while viewing the image display device.
Due to the static electricity or ESD (Electric Static Discharge) generated from such a touch window, electrical signal interference is caused so that the accuracy of a touch is deteriorated.